Harestar/Main article
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Harepaw |warrior=Harespring |deputy=Harespring |leader=Harestar |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Ashfoot |succeededby1=Crowfeather |position2=Leader |precededby2=Onestar |succeededby2=Unknown |mentor=Tornear |app=Slightfoot |livebooks=''Power of Three, ''Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas |deadbooks=Unknown }} Harestar is a brown-and-white tom. Harestar is the current leader of WindClan. As an apprentice, Harepaw was mentored by Tornear. He was given his warrior name, Harespring, and trained in the Dark Forest. To extend an olive branch of peace to the former Dark Forest trainees, Onestar made Harespring his deputy. He and Kestrelflight disobeyed their leader to provide ShadowClan the medicine they desperately needed. When Onestar was killed by Darktail, Harestar succeeded him, and appointed Crowfeather his deputy. History ''Power of Three :Harepaw is a WindClan apprentice and his mentor is Tornear. As an apprentice, he and other WindClan cats hunt squirrels near ThunderClan's border due to the lack of rabbits. He and Breezepaw fight Hazelpaw and Lionpaw when WindClan steals prey. He receives his warrior name Harespring. When Brambleclaw and a patrol come to visit Onestar, Harespring attacks them before humiliatingly being defeated by Brambleclaw. He participates in the Great Battle, and his Clan joins forces with RiverClan to fight and ShadowClan. Omen of the Stars :At night, Harespring trains in the Dark Forest with Breezepelt, Whiskernose, Sunstrike, Antpelt, Furzepelt, and Larkpaw. He meets with Birchfall, Mousewhisker, and Ivypool, fellow trainees, at the WindClan-ThunderClan border, but Ivypool thwarts them by luring another patrol. During a meeting of the leaders, Onestar mentions how Harespring often received unexplained injuries, hinting he might be a traitor. Harespring participates in the Great Battle, but instead fights for the Clans. A Vision of Shadows :Now WindClan's deputy, he is present at the Gathering when the medicine cats reveal the prophecy to clear the sky. When ShadowClan falls gravely ill, Onestar refused to give ShadowClan the medicine they desperately need. Harespring believes this to be an injustice, and plots with Kestrelflight to provide Puddleshine lungwort. He participates in the battles against the Kin, and after Darktail kills Onestar, becomes the new leader of WindClan. He stands up for Onestar and supports SkyClan's place at the lake. ''The Broken Code :Like the other Clans, WindClan is also suffering during the harsh leaf-bare, and Harestar reveals at a Gathering that his cats are nearly starving. He questions why StarClan would communicate with a ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice, but after Shadowpaw's vision cures Bramblestar, Harestar gains a new respect for the tom. Super Editions :In 'Crowfeather's Trial, Onestar appoints Harespring the new deputy after Ashfoot dies during the Great Battle, specifically choosing Harespring to show the Dark Forest trainees can be trusted again. However, Crowfeather initially holds a grudge against Harespring, believe he deserved to be deputy instead. Harespring also gains an apprentice, Slightpaw. However, Crowfeather grows to admire Harespring's duty and loyalty, particularly when stoats threaten the Clan. In the manga, Harestar appoints Crowfeather his deputy, which he gladly accepts. :In ''Squirrelflight's Hope, Harestar calls a meeting for the leaders and deputies, telling them there is a problem with SkyClan's territory. After arguing with Bramblestar and the rest of the leaders, he becomes content with Squirrelflight's suggestion. Harestar then agrees that the Sisters are a threat at the next Gathering. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight later meet with him to discuss boundaries and they agree to his demands of sharing territory. Harestar agrees with Tigerstar about going to war with the Sisters, but is also willing to drive the Sisters away peacefully if possible. In the battle, Sunrise attacks him, but Harestar defeats her. Trivia Interesting facts *He was chosen as deputy to send a message that Dark Forest cats can be trusted. *Crowfeather initially held a grudge against him and his deputyship, thinking of him as a “mouse-brained” choice, primarily because he was a Dark Forest trainee. Author Statements *He is Kate's least favorite current leader. She believes Harestar seems to be selfish and makes rash decisions based only on what's good for him. *Kate has stated that he lacks altruism, a quality that irks her. Mistakes *He has been described as light brown.Revealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk *He has mistakenly been called by his warrior name after already becoming leader. Character pixels Official art Leader info }} Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages